KiGo After the Drama
by Big Eyed
Summary: This is a story I've written that takes place after the events in the, "Kim Possible: So the Drama" movie, it contains a whole bunch of KiGo but nothing too in detail except maybe some language, but that's Shego for ya :D


Shego crawled away from the smoking tower wreckage alone, in the rain. She'd barely crawled out of the police's line of sight in time; and she cursed at herself under her breath, for it took almost all her energy when it should've taken but a simple automatic action. A mere thought, a simple breath. But her black hair was soaked and draped around her cold body, her green and black jumpsuit was torn and she was bleeding in multiple places where she knew the bones were broken. Shego swore she'd never let Kim Possible get that close to her again; she let her mind wander back to just before everything crumpled and fell apart over her and Dr.D's heads. She thought of the brief moment when she'd pinned Kimmie against the cold wet ground. The only reason she hadn't smashed the redhead's pretty face into the pavement was because she wanted to know what was going through her head; she saw an unfamiliar look in her eyes when she knelt over her warm body. Shego could feel Kim's heart racing faster than usual when she gripped the other girl's hands firmly above her head, she felt a different excitement, something was completely changed. Shego didn't know what, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

At the Possible House:  
>Kim and Ron strolled down the street hand in hand until they came upon the walkway leading up to Kim's house. They stopped where the two sections of pavement forked off and turned to each other with dreamy gazes playing about in their eyes. "I think this is it." Kim giggled, while playing with her new boyfriend's fingertips.<br>"Yeah, I think it is KP. I...I'm sorry about the whole Erik thing, I was jealous and I acted really stupid." Rufus, the little naked mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket and nodded his head in agreement, "Uh-huh!"  
>"It's okay Ron. He was, after all, a syntho drone...yeukk! Hey, uh...You'd better go home, I'm gonna have to explain 'The whole Erik thing' to my parents." Kim sighed as she looked off into the waving trees.<br>"Yeah, later KP."  
>They embraced and Ron backed away as Kim tried to kiss him; he was still trying to reassure himself that this was all real. He smiled nervously at her puzzled expression and trotted off as it started raining again.<br>As Kim watched Ron disappear further into the cold fog and rain, something odd caught her eye. She saw a figure limping or rather, crawling to get under a tree across the street to rest. Slightly panicked she ran inside for a towel to cover the stranger and bring them in to the warmth of her house. Frantic, Kim grabbed a pale green towel from the bathroom and ran back through the house when her father said , "Hey Kimmie cub." She threw a "Hey dad" back at him while dashing out their red front door. She stared at the nook under the tree where the figure had been laying just a moment ago, but they were already gone. Puzzled, Kim walked across the street with the towel tucked under her arm to keep it from the rain; when she was under the tree she looked around completely perplexed. Up in the tree? No. Behind the tree? No. Blending in with the grass? No. Behind another tree? No. Any place she thought to look, she could find no trace of the mysterious shadow. Short on hope, but not in uneasiness Kim returned to her house with the green towel draped over her shoulders; anxious to record the night's events into her diary.

Shego took more than a little pride in herself at being able to hide from Kimmie, especially in her weakened state. She almost giggled herself to death when she got to look down the sky blue dress her Princess was wearing; when she was out here looking for her...Although, Kimmie didn't know that it was Shego she was looking for. After the excitement wore off, Shego's green eyes welled up a little bit; thinking back to when she saw that buffoon's hands interlocked with her Kimmie's, something washed over her and made her want to chop off his grubby mitts, and Shego shed a tear when she thought of Kimmie kissing him...her princess. She clenched her fists as the Possible family's front door closed behind Kim, she clenched them so tightly, she punctured the gloves and stabbed her claws right through her hands. Shego had no idea what made her so angry, so crazy, but above all else, she wanted to know what was making Kimmie behave so differently around her. She fell out of the tree but still managed to land soundlessly on the ground, and dash across the street to the right side of the house. Using the last of her stored strength, Shego ran up the wall to gain footing on the slanted roof like she had many times in the past, on surveillance missions for Dr.D. Crouched down in front of Kimmie's window she watched silently as she felt a broken rib move further out of place, and more precious blood seep out of her body; she felt like screaming but couldn't when she saw Kimmie walk up the stairs into her room. She threw herself down into the bed with a dreamy sigh and Shego growled low in her throat. "Its that damn buffoon she's thinking about!" Shego thought angrily.

She stared in through the window, watched her Kimmie pull out a purple book out from under her bed. Kim clutched the little purple book tightly to her chest and closed her eyes happily, as though just being near it completed her. There were intricate little designs on the book, gold leaves were embroidered into the leather that bound it; Shego stared at it longingly, she had the overbearing sense that she'd seen it before. Kim pulled out a fountain pen and opened the book to the first five or so pages, she stroked the written words longingly. Then she flipped all the way through the book to the next available page, uncapped the pen, and wrote as she said aloud what she recorded.

"Today: Well me, we've had a pretty eventful week haven't we? First, it turns out my supposed boyfriend was a syntho-drone, Eeyuk! Worst mistake ever. Second, Shego pinned me tonight when Ron and I went to Bueno Nacho headquarters. Oh my my my, she smelled simply delicious! She held me there and taunted me about Erik, but I didn't care as much about him as I let on; I had to pretend to be angry about him where I was really angry about the fact that she and I couldn't break down and make out right there. Third, and you're definitely not gonna like this, I kicked Shego into a tower! Oh my God, I felt so awful watching her get electrocuted! It was absolutely horrible because...well...I think I'm falling for her...Well, fell for her. We might've killed her tonight; and I couldn't stop and help her because Ron was there and it was so unexpected and...I just feel so terrible, I wanted to kiss her so badly when she had me pinned. I hope she feels the same way...Felt the same way. God I suck." She sighed heavily, "I'm going to shower and find her. I'm going to find her and hold her and tell her how I feel about her. But that's probably the worst part! Ron thinks we're together and I guess we are because I tried to kiss him when we walked home. Damnit! I'm just going to have to tell the guy I've been best friends with for thirteen years that I can't be with him...weee. Because that's going to work out marvelously. Uh, okay...shower time."  
>Kimmie set the book on her pink bed sheet and put the pen back under the sheets; she then got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.<p>

Shego slid open the window and crept inside soundlessly. The black-haired beauty picked up the purple book and opened it to the first page. There she found something she truly hadn't expected; it was her old diary. Her delicate, beautiful, handwriting covered the pages in black ink. Shego glanced up from the book to the bathroom door when she heard the shower water start up, but she ignored it and looked back down at her old journal; she waved a gloved hand over what she'd written but a year ago. "Kimmie took this from Dr.D's lab..."

She whispered, touched. Shego flipped through the pages until the entry just before tonight's and stared at the drawing her Princess had so beautifully colored; it was of the two of them embracing. The caption read 'Won't you be mine?' Shego breathed a sigh of relief, and of newfound tension. "Kimmie..." She dropped the book on the bed and stumbled backwards, into Kim's bookshelf. Then Kim came into the room.

Kim walked out of the bathroom in just a tank top and underwear while steam seeped out the door above her. Three steps was all it took for her to see the journal overturned on the bed, and Shego hanging onto the bookshelf in the corner. "Kimmie...Kim..." Shego stumbled over her words, trying to find the right ones to throw at her long-time arch-foe; a deserved explanation to why she was there, then she got angry. She stood up straight and balled her fists as they lit up with the green power she commanded, but then she crumpled to the floor in exhaustion.  
>Kim rushed over to help Shego up, but she was pushed away by a bloody, clawed hand.<br>"Shego I...Shego, let me-"  
>"No!" Shego said in a stern tone. "I think you've done quite enough, what with the kicking me into a tower and all. Did you think I could just walk away from that unscathed, Kimmie? Were you so angry that I scooped up your little syntho-drone, that you had to knock me into a fucking electrical tower? Which, I might add, was three-hundred feet tall; and fell on TOP OF ME!" Shego's black hair picked up in the breeze the open window had let in, and it increased the effect of anger she projected.<br>"I didn't mean it...I swear." Kim whispered.  
>Shego looked at the redhead with her jaw clenched tight. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She thought to herself.<br>Kim looked at the green woman before her with adoration and sorrow. "Shego! Y-You're bleeding!"  
>"Yeah? Along with a few broken ribs that keep moving farther away from their desired location." Shego scoffed with a pain-induced wince when she finally stood again.<br>"Well if its so bad, why are you here and not at some secret lair in Hawaii or the Sahara?"  
>"Because I wanted-No-I needed to know what your problem was, tonight...on the roof. In the rain..." Shego's emerald eyes drifted up to meet Kim's, her princess.<br>"I-What do you mean?" Kim blushed.  
>"When I pinned you-"<br>"Exactly! You pinned me when you could've easily kicked my leg and pushed me off the roof. Or moved just a bit faster when I threw my punches, or even ducked when I kicked at you! You could've let me die with minimal effort." Kim's face was now completely red and she was shaking slightly.  
>Shego saw the twitching and fidgeting of the other girl's hands, she knew that Kimmie wanted to settle this as badly as she did.<br>Shego took a step towards Kim and crouched down in an offensive/defensive position; issuing an irresistible challenge to the redhead.

Kim was simply appalled that the woman she was falling hopelessly for, Shego, wanted to fight in her room, after she'd been blown up, and in the middle of the night. Although, she had been thinking the exact same thing mere moments before, she just couldn't send the first strike. Not at Shego. The one she loved.  
>Obviously, Shego didn't have a problem with hurting Kimmie, because she lunged at her with a "Yaah!" Kim dodged with a smile, and threw a punch. Shego parried Kim's fist with her leg and pushed off of the redhead's arm to initiate a flip. Landing with incredible speed behind Kim and almost falling out of the window due to a stray Cuddle-Buddy. Kim instinctively reached out and grabbed the front of Shego's jumpsuit; like she were Ron, needing to be rescued again. The jumpsuit ripped and Shego tumbled out of the window in a flash; Kim leaned out in a panic and shouted frantically for the other woman.<p>

Shego had slipped behind Kimmie when she was busy looking out the window and grabbed the girl's arms, led her over to the wall, and pushed her up against it. Kimmie looked behind her at Shego as best she could, then she was flipped around to face her opponent. "I win." Shego mused. "And I heard what you wrote about me a little while ago. I think it's sweet that you think you're falling for m-!" Shego didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, because Kim had grabbed her pale face and pulled the older woman's black lips down to meet her pink ones. Shego's eyes were still wide with shock where Kimmie's were dreamily fluttering under her closed eyelids; Shego eventually let her eyes slide closed and held Kimmie's waist. Kim's arms wrapped around the back of Shego's neck, under her smooth mass of jet-black hair. Kim pushed against Shego's body and tried to spin so that Shego would be up on the wall, but She could only push herself a few inches away from it; before the taller, stronger, woman pushed her back to it. Shego's hands explored Kim's smooth legs, the slightly shorter legs that were packed full of muscle the young girl used to propel herself through the air. Kim fiddled with the holes in Shego's jumpsuit but gave up when the stretchy fabric wouldn't give to her fumbling fingers. the fiery passion of the kiss brought out the uneasy love and the coy intimacy that had been twisting in the air between the two of them for three long years; it was finally free to light itself and blaze till it was out of control and they were both horribly burned.

Their tongues danced together until Shego pulled back to get at the edge of Kim's tank top, but for some odd reason there were delicate ribbons holding it together tightly around the young heroine's body. Shego quickly got annoyed with the infernal thing, so she lit up two fingers and set the bottom of it on fire. Kim yelped and clung to the other woman as the green fire disintegrated the clothing covering the redhead's torso from the bottom up to her neck, leaving her with just her underwear. The teen hero's face went completely red and she whispered nervously, "Shego, I...I don't know..."  
>"Do you love me?" Shego calmly inquired, while stroking Kimmie's bare arm.<br>"I-I do but-" Kim leaned in closer to Shego.  
>Shego caught the side of Kim's face and kissed her with care, dimming down the flames of desire that ached to consume her. She set Kimmie down on the bed and set her fingers aflame again, but this time; to light her own clothing. Kim watched anxiously from the bed as the torn green and black jumpsuit went up in a puff of smoke and green embers. Leaving nothing on the pale woman's exquisite body. Shego didn't blush, she didn't smirk, but laid down next to Kim with a comforting smile and took the girl into her arms. Shego's black curtain of hair covered most of her body and some of Kim's; she felt Kim smile on her neck as she placed gentle kisses on the smooth green skin. The lights went out and it started raining again.<p>

Shego woke up completely content with Kimmie snuggled soundly in her arms at the break of dawn, her face buried in the pale woman's breast and shoulder. She didn't know what to do when her heart pounded at the sight of Kim's flaming hair, lit up by the bright light of the pink-ish sun. How Shego's pulse raced when she looked down to see Kim's legs intertwined with her own! The sight sent her reeling; almost as much as when she held the other girl's naked body to her own when she kissed her, touched her, made her feel like a princess. "MY princess..." Shego hadn't meant for it to slip out, but it had and she put her head back down on the pillow so Kim wouldn't know she was awake.

Kim opened her eyes and leaned up to place a few soft kisses on the pale woman's neck. She wanted to be near her; she wanted to take in everything about Shego all over again, to memorize her scent, to remember her taste, to relive her touch. She wanted so desperately to be with the pale woman for the rest of her life, but she couldn't see clearly how that fantasy could become a reality when Shego was still in the employ of Dr. Drakken…Shego would leave him for her right? The redhead bit her lip nervously, "I just want to be with you." Kim whispered into the other woman's shoulder as she faded in and out of consciousness. She drifted off into the realm of dreams thinking of waking up again with Shego smiling down at her.

Shego's eyes opened wide when she heard that last part. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want this; especially because the girl she was lying in bed with was the same girl who'd tried to kill her the night before! She got incredibly angry and she felt pins and needles in her hands, which meant her powers were about to flare and she would burn the flesh off of Kim's arms in a matter of seconds. Shego put her hands above her head and inhaled deeply, cleansing herself of a bulk of the rage that had filled her briefly. There was nothing she could do to shake that anger; she tried running her fingers gently through Kimmie's hair, tried sliding her hand up and down the heroine's soft body, but nothing cured her of the doubts haunting her! She had to get out, had to leave while she had the chance…before Kimmie turned to her with that olive-eyed gaze. The pale green thief slipped out from under Kim with ease, until she went to get her left leg from in between the other girl's; Shego's vision blurred and she started seeing white. Blood leaked out of a tear in her jade-green skin where she'd been impaled last night, almost in a panic she leapt from the room with a thick towel under her arm.

Kim woke up alone in her bed with a thin line of blood from her thigh to her neck, she did not know whose it could've been until she shook herself into waking up fully, it was then, that she knew it was Shego's. Her eyes welled with warm tears when she thought of her pale temptress slipping out the window with blood pouring from her leg, without saying goodbye to her. She bit her lip nervously again, trying to figure out what to do, so she brought out her Kimmunicator, threw on a shirt, and called Wade.

Shego was on her way out the door with a fresh jumpsuit and clean bandages wrapped tightly around her torso when the super computer went off in the center of the lair she and Drakken shared in the Swiss Alps. She flipped a few times over to it to completely reassure herself that she was still in pristine condition, despite last night's series of events; including ending up in a bed with Kim Possible. Her bones were still in an incredible amount of pain after she'd called in her doctor to set them for her, but she'd refused meds; she healed too quickly and they'd just flush straight out of her system. The computer was blinking and the many odd dials on the abnormal keyboard splayed before her were making whirring noises; but Shego was just as accustomed to them as she was breathing. It was alerting her that the Kimmunicator was trying to track her down, trying to find her when she didn't want to be found. She thrust her hands to the board expertly with fingers that seemed to fly with each new keystroke she made, and stared at the screen as she typed until the lights went off and she was satisfied. Shego thought about how she was still muddled from waking up next to Kimmie, from hearing the girl confess that she truly wished to be with the pale woman; she felt empty without Kim's warm body against hers, she had to admit to herself, but her brain told her it would never work, that things were far better this way, she forced herself to believe it of course. She continued pushing Kim out of her mind as she walked briskly out of the lair door with renewed spirits and gloriously evil plans in mind. It was time to go get Dr. D.

Drakken was locked in a "secure" little hole in the wall Global Justice thought to hide him from her, they were horribly wrong. Shego's powers and skill made short work of the walls, and the pitiful guards that flooded in from all sides to try and stop her…try. After obliterating the wall Shego stormed in with her black curtain of hair billowing madly behind her as she took long, purposeful strides towards her goal, to the guy who's throat she was about to tear out. It took but a flick of her wrist to send them flying in every direction; she stood over a body that writhed around on the floor in pain. Placing one of her feet on his stomach and turning him over to face her, she lit up her right hand and thrust it into his chest, twisting her fist and gripping his heart to pull it out firmly gripped in her hand. The blood oozed over her fingers and she smirked at the motionless form beneath her as Dr. D poked his head out from his cell. Not bothered in the slightest by the gruesome sight that lay before him. "Shego? What took you so long?"

"Just long enough for you to learn your lesson and be a better person." She said wiping the blood off on a white rag and raised an ebony brow at him. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion above his eyes; they stood in silence like that until the pair broke out in laughter. Drakken was letting it out in huge uneven bursts while Shego's laughter was smooth and clear. The two looked at each other knowingly again and trotted off to return to the hover scooter Shego had brought with her. And not once did she look back at the bodies she'd left piled on the floor.

At another lair they had secured beneath Middleton, Drakken paced about, brainstorming on whatever death ray would take the world completely by surprise, what would put him back on top of the food chain. But all Shego could think of was Kim. She closed her eyes and found that the backs of her eyelids were just that of the other girl's hair and her olive eyes.

Naturally Shego couldn't help but zone out and delve into her memories of last night with Drakken going on; she saw herself crawling to rest above Kimmie, and when she leaned down to kiss the other girl again her broken ribs made an almost desperate attempt to jump out of her skin. The blood would start flowing rapidly in a moment so Kim dashed into the bathroom to turn off the shower water and grab a towel. She ripped it into thin strips expertly and with precision. She laid each one over Shego's injuries and winced when the pale woman flinched in pain. Kim tied each strip around the other woman carefully and kissed Shego's cheek shyly, indicating that it was over; they wrapped their arms around each other and hummed quietly drifting off into sleep. And despite her injuries, Shego had gotten one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in almost two months. She placed her hand on her collarbone to trace her finger around the small area Kimmie had kissed so adoringly, so passionately, her Princess…No! "I can't be with her! We're enemies and she's only crushing on me. Its not worth it! Love doesn't matter, it doesn't exist! We're only fooling ourselves with this wishful dance." Her brows furrowed and she squelched any thoughts of Kim being with her, pushed them away with anger and hatred.

Drakken was leaning intently into Shego's face when she opened her eyes slowly, and she swatted him away as if he were a fly; only there to pester her. He smiled broadly when he saw that she'd finally opened her eyes. He held out a little pistol that glowed red and smiled even broader when she asked him what it was.

"THIS, is the end of Kim Possible!" He boasted proudly.

Shego's thin black lips twisted into a cruel smile at the thought of Kimmie finally disappearing from her life, the thought of finally being rid of the confusing girl and almost purred, "Perfect."

"Where is Shego?" Wade asked again.

"Yes Wade, I want to know where she is." Kim nearly shouted to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Why? Is everything alright? You sound desperate Kim…Maybe we should call Ron, I think it's be better to have the whole team in on this sitch."

"No! I mean- no, we really don't need to get him up for something so trivial do we? I mean, he _did_ just defeat Drakken last night you know. Its not everyday Ron has kickass moments like that."

"I dunno Kim, you seem a little too edgy for my liking. I really think we should get him." Wade persisted, much to Kim's agitation.

"Look, I don't need Ron this time, okay? I don't _want _him to come with me, he'll just get in the way." She almost yelled at the little device that incessantly shook in her hands.

Wade blinked a few times and leaned forward a little ways then asked with an incredibly serious tone, "Who are you and what have you done with Kim Possible? What have you done to my friend?"

"Huh? Wade, its me, come on." Kim's eyes darted to and fro.

"No, I don't think it is." He replied skeptically.

"Well why the Hell not?"

"Well, for starters, Kim never swears. Second, she'd never go on a mission without Ron. So I ask again, who the heck are you?"

"Wade, I am Kim; I just don't…I don't know Wade. The dance last night and Erik, and-and-" Kim had long ago learned the sacred art of fake-crying which she threw at Wade in full force now.

"Alright, I believe you. You may be able to do everything, but that doesn't mean you should have to do it all at once…" His voice trailed off and he stared down at his hands that rested on the keyboard in front of him. "Okay. I can do it with no problem."

"Really? Thanks Wade. Will it take a long time? I really need to shower."

"Yeah, it'll take a while for me to figure out what to track that she'll certainly have with her. Call me when you get out of the shower?"

"Definitely." Kim said with a smile as she turned off the small device. But little did Wade know, her smile faded into a frown as soon as the screen went black. She walked to the bathroom and shed her clothes, secretly wishing she'd had Shego there with her to melt the clothing off of like she had done the previous night. Through the shower all Kim could think of was knowing where to run and how fast as soon as she jumped out of the shower, she was clearly obsessed with knowing where her pale lover had slipped off to, "Well…Not my lover _yet_ we didn't exactly get that far." She thought to herself while she bit her lip anxiously.

Kim's breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed as the warm water splashed over her and trialed down her body, she listened to her heart beat slowly in her ears and thought of Shego. She thought of the pale woman's beautiful body, the lean muscle that was so carefully refined in her legs and torso; the pale skin that had been almost completely hidden from her in years past by that annoying green and black jumpsuit. Kim thought of the black hair that flowed so gracefully when she walked, she thought of the emerald eyes that glowed with beauty even in complete darkness. She couldn't stop thinking about the pale temptress, she thought of her soft touch, the hungry look in her eyes as she lay over Kim. Kim wrapped her arms around herself to mimic the feel of Shego holding her tightly, but it didn't even come close to how Shego felt against her skin. Kim thought about the other woman until the water went cold, and she was almost _so _focused on finding the emerald-eyed thief, she nearly forgot to bathe.

Drakken smiled triumphantly when Shego purred her response the way she did. He was almost completely convinced that she'd scoff at him when he presented his glorious new creation with a big smile and bright eyes that flashed when he thought of shooting his longtime teenage foe; but she didn't. She looked at him with emerald eyes that shone in the dim light as bright as his, maybe even brighter! He adored the way she looked at his new toy, his greatest achievement.

"Though of course, we _are _starting to think that finding her was the greatest achievement, right?" He asked himself silently, his answer came back in the small voice he'd used before he became 'Drakken'. The voice said, "Yes, we are."

Drakken grumbled quietly, loud enough to be audible but Shego was paying him little mind; she thought only of the way Kim would scream when the gun was pointed at her pathetic sidekick, that idiotic buffoon, Shego would make her 'Princess' watch her kill the fool she cared for the most. Then she'd toss the gun aside and rake her glowing green claws down the redhead's face, ending the torment she was going through thinking about her…that smile. "NO! Shut up! She doesn't mean shit to you! She's just a meaningless crush, a tragic waste of time. What happened last night was a mistake, you were only delaying the inevitable…She means nothing" Shego reprimanded herself and shook her head fervently, trying to throw away the thoughts of her princess, who was so hopelessly confused, she thought she was in love with Shego.

"It's not true; she's just being a teen, falling in love with anyone they develop small feelings for. Its just the stupid hormones screwing with her head." Shego whispered, which awarded her a bewildered expression from Drakken.

"…Shego?" He'd crooked his head to the side and was staring at her intently, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" There was an edge to her voice that she hadn't meant to throw in, but it was there and she was _not _going to apologize for it. Though when he looked a little taken aback by her tone, she felt her eyes soften and her exhaustion tore through the excitement of finally being rid of Kimmie. She slumped back into her cushioned chair and let her eyes slide closed, then rubbed her temples slowly.

"Its just…Nothing, never mind. When do you want to move ahead and kill her?" His voice became resigned and cold at the thought of Kim Possible.

"…Give me an hour."

"Alright, where is she?" Kim's olive eyes were focused on the small screen in front of her.

"Why do you want to know so badly KP?" Ron asked, slightly lost.

"Because something happened when you walked me home last night, Ron. She came here, to my house." She trailed off as her eyes caught Ron's hand crawling over to hers with the intent of lacing their fingers together. She moved her hand away to let it rest on the back of her neck, and the worst part was, she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it! As far as Kim was concerned, she and Shego were together and she wasn't going to let Ron think he had a chance; even if they were best friends.

Wade looked back and forth at the two of them from the edge of his seat on the other side of the ongoing call, before he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in small circles. Because he knew what had happened the night before, in Kim's bedroom.

"So where is she Wade?" Kim persisted.

"When I tried the first time someone bounced the signal in about two-hundred different places and I'm still trying to decipher where it started bouncing, because if I do that; I'll find Shego for you." He finished with a hopeful smile directed at Kim; wishing she'd confide in him, because he already knew what was going on. He just wanted to help her get through this so she could get back to saving the world, he wanted the drama to end…for as long as possible at least.

"Okay, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Give me an hour?" He again replied with a smile.

Shego stood atop the tower with her hair billowing madly around her. She wrapped her arms around her waist, finding herself wishing _again_ for Kim's delicate touch warming her, making her indecently calm; she was starting to hate it. "I don't mind the sex so much as I mind how I feel after…I don't want to have to carry this burden around; I don't want to have to think about her everyday…every waking moment" She whispered as her furrowed brow scrunched even tighter. "I don't…I don't want to do this to her, I can't bear the sight of her; I can't fight her or I know I'll pin her again. I'll stare into those damn eyes of hers and…I'll melt." Shego hated her uncertainty, it was never something that pulled her down or stopped her she was faster than this; sure of herself in every sense of the word! And she couldn't believe that a meaningless crush could do this to her.

"Got it! I found her!" Wade exclaimed triumphantly when his computer screen lit up and Kim's face along with it.

"Great! Where is she Wade?" Kim's heart beat faster than it would if she had been cart-wheeling on the roof of a skyscraper in the middle of a storm.

"She's in…Russia?" Wade looked a little disgruntled at that as if it didn't sound right to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Some of Kim's initial joy melted away to concern and honest curiosity.

"Nothing's wrong, its just weird because, when the signal was first bounced...It came from under Middleton." He replied and scratched his head.

"I know exactly where she is then." Kim's smile returned as her mind jumped back to a day she'd followed Shego to a toy factory and rode an elevator down into the depths to relax in a big circular hot tub; Kim could still remember the furious burn in her cheeks as Shego stripped down and jumped in. She even had a little nose bleed start up.

"KP, what do you want to do?" Ron asked her with a clipped tone.

Her face got red because she remembered that Wade and Ron were there, and she silently scolded herself for thinking about Shego in front of them, "I think you should get Drakken because he was busted out earlier this morning, wonder who did that," She added in an undertone, "While I get Shego."

"Sounds good." His tone got lighter and his smile returned, as Rufus stuck his head out to nod with them until they all noticed Wade shaking his head feverently.

"No no no, Ron takes Shego this time, while you get Drakken Kim. This may sound crazy but Drakken came up with something big, something that calls for your fighting expertise Kim."

"And what the hell is Ron supposed to do about Shego? She'll eat him alive!" Then she looked over at Ron next to her, "No offense buddy."

He gave her a semi-pout then smiled and said, "It's cool KP, but I think she'd prefer eating pretty girls."

Kim's eyes shimmered with anger and she turned her face away to glare at the wall, trying to figure out weather or not he knew; and one thing was for certain, she was starting to distrust Wade.

"Well, that's what I've been working on, and its what I was just about to ask Ron..." Wade rubbed the back of his neck like he was confounded or conflicted, "I've been working on a gun-"

"We don't use guns." Kim interjected with a cold, protective edge in her tone and her eyes.

"I-Kim, its not a 'gun gun'. I finally figured out how to entice Ron's mystical monkey powers do emerge on command! Its really quite amazing, if I do say so myself."

"Oh…" Kim's face got red again as she played what she had said in her mind on a constant loop, scolding herself when she noticed how hostile she'd sounded; how protective of Shego.

"My monkey-ness returns? Boo-yah!" Ron jumped up and down in excitement, "I'm finally gonna be able to whip her after all the years of insults!"

Kim bit her lip and scowled off to the left with her eyes shut tight. "This can't be good, especially for your pale lover." The voice in her head whispered tauntingly.

Shego's eyes opened with her glaring at the midday sun in pure rage, "I'm going to kill Kim Possible, and finally be rid of her cursed love. She means nothing to me and I'll go on to love Lilly, my sweet, delicate flower."

Kim had a terribly ominous feeling about what they were going to do; the entire ride to the seemingly abandoned toy factory her hands felt cold and her stomach churned restlessly. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to Shego if they arrived and everything went as planned; Wade and Ron had worked it out that Ron would shoot himself with the gun their local super-genius made to bring about mystical monkey power, they would then storm the building and arrest the two super villains within. But Kim didn't want to go in guns blazing, she wanted to get the chance to _talk_ to Shego, she wanted to talk to the woman she loved about…well love. She wanted to know why her pale temptress ran from her and why she felt the need to spring Drakken to rub her nose in it; because she knew that was exactly what Shego was doing.

At the same time in a cold, empty toy factory on the outskirts of Middleton, Shego sat in a recliner the pale woman had stolen to spite Kimmie and so that she'd have something relatively comfortable to sit in while she and Drakken waited for the heroes to charge in. Her employer was having a pre-victory celebration, flaunting his new weapon around in front of what syntho-drones they'd managed to salvage, while she sat in the leather chair filing her nails. But she couldn't focus, not at all, no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, Kim Possible was all that occupied her thoughts. Shego tried thinking about Lilly, the exotic woman she'd met at a bar a few days before Kim stormed the Bueno Nacho head quarters and she ended up getting electrocuted. Just thinking about that night made her stomach churn and she could almost feel blood seep from the stitched wound on her leg. Her pale face got red the more she thought about Kimmie beating her that night, but her prideful side quickly convinced her that the only reason was because she was completely distracted; she went back to trying to decide weather or not to call Lilly, have her show up in the middle of the fight. "No, she'd get hurt….Although, it would be interesting to see if Kimmie would fight for my affections." Shego's mind was now alight with the thought that Kim would fight for her, that she would listen to her feelings instead of her head and the two would stay by each other. Once the thought pierced her mind, she couldn't be rid of it- every time she closed her eyes she found Kim's smiling face where the backs of her eyelids should've been, so she decided to close her eyes. At first, when her eyes closed, she saw Kim from the night before-, naked as the day she was born and beneath Shego, smiling. Kimmie's face disappeared and was replaced by the two of them in a family portrait, in each of their laps sat a child with shining emerald eyes; the girl in Shego's lap had flaming red hair where the girl in Kim's lap had ebony hair and skin that was just as pale as Shego's. The two women looked happy, like anything thrown at them would be deflected by their love, they seemed to draw strength from each other- even though it was just a photo, Shego felt closer to Kim and her emotional side. She started thinking about the path the two of them had been set on and which direction the path could go in, which direction she wanted it to go in. "Well think about it Shego," She whispered, "What do you like…what do you love about her?" For a moment she said nothing, she let herself stare at the image in her head, the beautiful family she felt that she and Kimmie could become, "I love her smile, I love her scent, I love the way she stands by what she believes in, I love her hair, I love her eyes, I love her beautiful face…I love _her_." The photo of their possibly soon-to-be family dissipated and Shego woke up on a beach with Kim in her lap wearing a small black bikini, the light blinded her through her black sunglasses, but before she could quip, Kim leaned down and kissed the pale woman. In the distance she heard to small girls laughing, she wanted to smile when she thought, "Those must be our girls." The kiss the two women shared was deep at first it seemed like passion that made it seem immensely wonderful, but she knew it wasn't passion, the kiss felt like it was lust-fueled, and it was far different than the kisses Shego and Kim had shared the night before in Kim's room- they way this Kim kissed almost startled the pale woman, she recognized this kiss, the lips that were against hers were all too familiar, but they were NOT Kim's.

Shego woke with a gasp, out of air and startled by the face that hovered just above hers, it was Lilly, and she was smiling broadly. Shego opened her mouth to protest but before a word could be formed, Lilly pressed her lips onto Shego's again, the pale woman groaned onto Lilly's lips, she didn't need this! She was trying to decide what direction her dream-epiphany was pointing her in, she was trying to figure out what path to take, what path would bring the two of them together and Lilly certainly didn't belong in that wonderful equation. Shego put both hands firmly on the other woman's shoulders and pushed, careful to keep from getting really angry so she wouldn't melt the flesh from her body; the two broke apart and Lilly's face was a mask of confusion, like a child who had unknowingly misbehaved by sticking their unwashed hands in the cookie jar. "Lilly? How the fuck did you get here? How did you know where to find me?" Shego whispered, fearing that Drakken would cease his celebrating to come and annoy her as per usual.

"I got a call telling me to come here." She said, matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck? Oh no, no, no no no! You can't be here, it may ruin everything!" Shego looked around cautiously, fearing that her hero may burst into the room at any second, "Who called you? Who the fuck called you?"

"I don't know it was some-"

"I did!" Drakken stood proud in the center of the doorway, although there didn't seem to be any doorway left, seeing as how Drakken's muscles were _huge_ and bulging inevery possible place.

"Drakken?" Shego forgot to whisper and her voice carried through the empty space of the recently inhabited toy factory.

Kim and Ron flinched simultaneously at the doorway of the "abandoned" factory when the voice of a woman screaming echoed all the way back to them, Kim's mind buzzed with hundreds of different scenarios that she considered to be worst case- the worst scenario was that Drakken had somehow monitored Kim and Shego's intimate moments and he was now torturing her because the two were sworn enemies. She felt her hands shaking with the fear that her beloved was dying, her knuckles began turning white because of the way she clutched at the lipstick laser gripped in her hand, Ron saw it and grabbed her left hand, trying to lace his fingers through hers. He didn't mean it in the romantic sense, he was just trying to comfort her, he was doing his job, being her best friend. However, she saw it as an attempt to play the role of the doting boyfriend, and she didn't like it, jerking her hand away and turning to face the wall; Kim was clinging to the hope that Shego would talk to her about their relationship- the relationship she had waited so long for the chance at. She took a shaky breath and turned back to give Ron a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry, Ron. Maybe you should use the weapon, Wade said it may take a while for it to take effect and we don't want anything to go wrong."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" He whispered softly, then his face brightened at the thought of getting to rip Shego a new one, "Let's do this, KP!" He whispered exuberantly.

Ron pulled the odd shaped ray gun that Wade had custom made specifically for him, it was apparent that the gun was for him because the shaft was in the shape and color of a stuffed bean burrito. Both he and Kim chuckled when they looked at it, but their mirth dissipated when Ron sighed nervously and pointed the weapon at his chest, he took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. A blinding goldish-yellow light shot out from the barrel and straight into Ron's chest, he was taken aback because of the sheer mentality of the blow, but it didn't hurt at all, it almost tickled. The two of them waited in silence in the thin, cold, air of the night, waiting for anything to happen when suddenly Ron's skin glowed; the pale skin he had lit up gold as he rose about six inches into the air with his head back and his arms outstretched. His voice seeped from his throat in a whisper, then gradually it rose to a shrill cry, even to a shriek until he couldn't breathe. Ron then dropped back to the ground and he smiled broadly, he felt like he'd eaten at least 30 burritos at once, but without the heartburn! He felt like he could take on the world, but for now he'd settle for dealing with Shego. "Stand back KP! I'll take care of the door!" He got a running start and jumped up with his leg outstretched and a half-delirious yell emitted, launched himself at the door- hoping to shatter it upon contact, but he was met with a sealed door and a loud crack. Kim couldn't contain her laughter any longer, she held her hand in front of her mouth and laughed until her face turned a bright crimson.

"Uhh, Ron?"

"Yeah. KP?" He winced, rocking back and forth while clutching his foot.

"I think you should let me do that, hotshot." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you may be right, be my guest." He did his best to smile.

Kim giggled quietly and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what might lay beyond this door, then she uncapped the lipstick, and went to work unsealing the door.

Shego rubbed at her temples, wishing that she could just torch the fools surrounding her, torch the buffoon, then run away with Kimmie to a random, beautiful undisclosed location. "But," she reminded herself as she sighed, "That would make it all too easy for me. Wouldn't it? You fucking unfair universe?" Drakken looked like Arnold Swartzenegger on steroids, which was saying something, seeing as how Arnold was a beast without any sort of additive in his diet; he grew about a foot and a half, and not only in height. Drakken looked just like he did when Shego stole the Time Monkey and became the Supreme One, only he was wearing black sweat pants as opposed to Shego's green and black jumpsuit. His muscles rippled and his huge chest rumbled when he laughed at her and Lilly's bewildered expressions. He continued to laugh and opened his mouth to explain how his body had mutated like this, when a shrill cry echoed throughout the entire building, followed closely by shouting and a loud resounding clang of something striking the steel door. Drakken's head and the rest of his body snapped into attention at the prospect of this new threat, he smiled and whispered, "Let's see just how powerful I really am!"

Shego had pushed Lilly towards the door to her bedroom so she'd be out of sight, despite the other woman's protests and firmly shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath, but her breath caught in her throat when she tried because Lilly immediately started pounding her fists against the door in an attempt to get out; Shego's head began to throb and she didn't want to have to worry about Lilly getting out and making a particularly grand spectacle of herself, especially in front of Kimmie, so the pale woman lit her right hand with her glowing green power and slid her hand along the door where it connected with the door frame. Lilly's pounding ceased and she started shouting at Shego instead, "Shego! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't lock me in here! I'll get out and when I do, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! Do you hear me?" Shego smiled and trotted towards Drakken so the two of them could figure out what to do about their intruders.

"Shego!" Drakken whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"Relax Dr. D! I'll grapple with Kimmie as usual and you can take on the buffoon I assume? Seeing as how you're juiced up on steroids?..."

"No, no, Shego!" He shook his head fervently at her, "Do you remember the weapon I crafted the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Her eyes went wide as her eyebrows raised then quickly became furrowed above her emerald eyes, "Are you fucking crazy? Do you realize the amount of precious resources you've just destroyed? All so you can make yourself look like you've done nothing but drink protein shakes all your life?" She whispered.

"Yes!...No!...What are you saying?" His blue face was a contorted mask of confusion.

"I'm saying that you wasted at least 2 weeks on some stupid ray-gun that you shoot at yourself just so you can beat the fucking buffoon?"

"No, no, no, Shego! I built it so I could crush the buffoon and assist you with beating Kim Possible, I've noticed that every time the two of you grapple, you lose!"

Shego's cheeks got hot with fury and embarrassment, "What the hell? I've beat her plenty of times, the only reason I don't kill her is because I know you and I will both be melancholy when she's gone! You idiot! By the way, why the fuck are we still whispering?" Shego was pissed and not only because Drakken doubted her skills, but also the fact that Lilly was locked away in her bedroom. Kim was outside with the buffoon, and that Drakken may actually win this time…what would happen if he ordered her to kill Kimmie….Her Princess. She would say no of course, wouldn't she? But even if she said no, he was big enough to squash Kimmie with the contraction of his wrist muscles! Shego once again found herself in a predicament, this was the very reason she didn't get feelings involved with or confused with business dealings.

"We're whispering because we don't know where they are and we need to find them! And, Shego, you don't need to be ashamed of the fact that Possible is a better fighter than you! If anything, should be something you should be proud of! In fact, I've had that little teen-hero whip my ass too many times to count, I lost-"

"-She's kicked your ass 6784 times, Dr. D." Shego said with a smirk.

Drakken looked flabbergasted, then he looked angry and embarrassed as a blush rose in his blue cheeks. "Well then!...Let's split up! I'll take the basement and you take the 3rd floor!"

"What about the 2nd floor dummy?"

"Forget the damn 2nd floor Shego, just take the damn elevator up to the damn 3rd floor!" He grumbled.

"Alright Dr. D!" Shego giggled as she did cartwheels towards the glass elevator.

Kim and Ron split up with Kim entering the vents they'd found just inside the entrance so she could gather surveillance, and Ron sprinting through the front door that led into a rather long ominous hallway. While Ron fantasized about beating the tar out of Shego, Kim was fantasizing about kissing the pale woman, she seemed to be the subject of all their thoughts in the recent days. Kim found herself getting dustier than she'd even been in her entire life, which was in fact saying something, seeing as how she'd been through a lot of shit in her day, she could even remember the times when she'd fished dust bunnies out of various items inhabiting her closet or the space underneath her bed. She kept thinking of things at home, trying to distract herself from any and all thoughts of her pale 'almost-lover', but that plan was thwarted by the recurring memory of the pale temptress laying over her the night of the 'accident'. Kim recalled the way their bodies seemed to fit together, like they were specifically crafted to be pressed together, she relived the warmth of Shego's body, the soft velvety feel of her ebony hair- then Kim fell out of the open hole in the ventilation shaft into the main hall where Drakken and Shego had been arguing mere moments before, unbeknownst to her. She rolled up onto her feet and shook her head to clear it of the dizziness from falling so suddenly. "Wow, that actually kinda hurt." She whispered, as she rubbed her head and looked at her shoes. "Hello! What's this?" Kim noticed a trail of scuff marks leading to a sealed door about 10 feet away from her. Following the trail and getting her lipstick laser out yet again, Kim felt her heart beat rapidly, fearing the worst- be it Drakken springing out at her, or Shego demanding an explanation; Kim could already feel her insides melt at the thought of the pale woman's emerald pools boring holes into her soul. "Snap out of it Kim!" She whispered to herself, "You'll get your chance at answers soon enough!" The young hero kept quiet as she went to work on the door, no doubt sealed by Shego's plasma. The lipstick laser made short work of the door and Kim walked in while pulling her gloves on tighter over her hands, then she looked at the young brunette who stood perfectly still with a leather-bound diary in her hands.

She looked at Kim expectantly, "And, just who are you?" Her voice sounded like silk sliding down off of her tongue, and Kim felt lost in the older woman's beauty. The other woman had deep brown eyes that seemed to swallow up any light that was shone on them, and her hair was a deep auburn color. She reminded Kim of her cousin back at the ranch…"Well?" The woman looked her over for a moment when Kim cleared her throat, but before she could say anything, "Oh, you must be Possible. Kim, right?" She asked with a smile.

Kim cleared her throat and said, "Yep, that's me…I can do…anything…" Kim's eyes drifted back down to the floor as she remembered that she could, in fact, do anything, except the only thing she wanted to.

"Damn fucking right you can, Possible." The woman said with an aggravated edge to her tone, it made Kim jerk her head up with a quizzical look on her face. "Here, let me read you something from Shego's personal memoirs.

Kim was astounded by the mere fact that this woman dared go through Shego's personal belongings shocked her beyond belief, but at the same time, she wanted to know what this mysterious woman meant, all she could say was, "Shego's…"

The woman cleared her throat and opened the black book to a page towards the back of the book, "I never really thought about love until I wanted it. I wanted it so badly I couldn't stand it, couldn't think...couldn't function. The desire for love- the desire to hold and be held was almost enough to consume me, in fact; it is consuming me. It makes my stomach clench when I see others so deeply wrapped in love's embrace, it makes me angry because they have what I feel as if I cannot. My fists clench when I think of it, of the way I feel about one person; the way I feel towards her is so strong it can't be broken no matter how hard I try, every day I see her and am assaulted by recurring images and visions of the two of us being happy- be it in another life or just in the future, distant or not. The concept of being thrust into an eternity of love with her makes my head reel and my throat choke up, it makes the words I wish to say to her jumbled before I can even get them off of my tongue. Thinking of the feelings that have been stirred continuously by her makes me nostalgic for the days before I even heard of love, before I had to think about such a thing- before I had to think about devoting my entire existence solely to one person and one person alone. Thinking of her and how I can't yet have her makes me terribly angry and vulnerable, I can't be vulnerable...and just knowing I can't have her makes me lust after anyone I know I can have, anyone who isn't difficult to obtain. Loving her turns me into a monster, but its the monster I want to be, the monster I can't live without being once in a while."

Kim's face was a mask of confusion, she was sent reeling at the thought of Shego feeling that for her, especially because she ran out without saying goodbye that morning, she stumbled out of the room and she nearly screamed when someone caught her hand. She whirled around, ready for a fight, although she slightly doubted that she'd be able to fend anyone off for very long. She closed her eyes and raised a fist behind her head but it was caught by whoever had her, she opened her eyes and found Shego's face smiling back at her.


End file.
